nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Lang Buddha
Lang Buddha is a character role-played by Buddha. Background Lang Buddha (generally known as Buddha) is one of the founding members of the Leanbois. He generally identifies himself as Lang “Madafukking” Buddha. He is an American citizen of Chinese descent. He is one of the founding members of Leanbois, and Buddha shares a great love for his Grandma’s pink minivan. His friends often regard Buddha as the worst driver in the city. He is believed to be the greatest generator of scuff anyone has ever seen. Any heists, including him, have an 80% chance of success and a 90% chance of scuff. Relationships Dante Wolf He has a relationship with Dante Wolf. He would often spy on Dante when the latter used to wear white LSPD Detective uniform. Using binoculars, he would look at Dante's behind and call him "sexy" on twitter. He claims that Dante sounds like a sexy bear that he wants to sleep with. They are clearly in love with each other. Affiliates Outside of the Leanbois, Buddha is known to have a close relationship with many other criminals in the city, specifically [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] and [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] who he frequently robs banks with and various other activities. Also grown a close correlation with [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']],' to the point the where [[Vagos|'Vagos]] & the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']] are allies. Carpet Company & Gun Selling While the Leanbois were disbanded, Buddha went on to purchase the carpet company which was a front to sell guns, which he distribute across Los Santos, alongside Ed. Until Ed took over the company after Buddha disappeared out of the city. They kept up a working relationship with each other after Buddha returned to the city and reunited with the Leanbois. Buddha would still by guns from Ed. '''Until Ed left the city. Crime School (Rooster Cab Co.) Buddha had the idea of crime school for a long time. Even before [[Ellie Dono|'''Ellie Dono]] became a member of the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']], he wanted her to be involved in the school. His idea was to create a school where people could pay, and learn how to do crime. Buddha grew tired of simply doing gang war in the south side and wanted to share his knowledge. He began to work towards the school. The school will be disguised as a taxi service. He plans to offer specific classes and will act as a principal at the school. He appointed [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']]' '''as the primary teacher and recruiter for the school. He also plans to involve [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Evita "Mother" Nimm']]' to help '''Ellie and act as the public face of the business. The best students may achieve an opportunity, to be offered to other gangs (of course for a price). Mother jumped at the opportunity for herself to find a new purpose to create new links within the city as well as re-establishing old ones. She quickly got the judges approval on the business licence, and went about fundraising for the company. Due to her recent absence, Ellie and 'Billy Davis' (Buddha) have taken the lead on interviewing potential employees and hiring to see where it takes them. Favorite Quotes * "Fuck you!" * "(My name is) Lang “Madafukking” Buddha!" * "La La Leanbois!" * "The Rooster flies over the nest.. with egg in hand." * "Tony, get my armor." * "Hey... Motherfucker" * "Are you serious, mon?" * "Yeah, mon!" * "Oh shit, aright aright." * "Listen...Listen..." * "I surrender!" * "I plead guilty. Put me in, mon!" * "I want a bench trial! (Get my lawyer!)" * "Zzz....(Zzz....)" - When Buddha pretends to sleep * "Leanbois, Bitch! Suck a dick!" * "Saab is a woman killer!" ''- When Buddha talks about something that involves woman or talks about Saab behind his back and saying fake rumors about him * ''"Driver of the year, by the way." - ''Usually refers to Tony * ''"I'm the best criminal in this city!" * "I'm the best driver in this motherfucking city!" - Sometimes, Buddha crashes after he says this * "(This is why) women can't drive." - ''Usually refers to Ellie (or any other woman he sees driving) * ''"Who (fucking) snitched?!" * "You (fucking) kidding me?!" * "I love you (makes kissing sounds)" - When a friend does Buddha a favor * "Ellie, why did you push me?!" - When Buddha falls off a building or a car when Ellie is next to him (even though she didn't do it) Criminal Record * Accessory to Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Accessory to Escaping Custody x1 * Accessory to Robbery x5 * Arson x2 * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x8 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x21 * Attempted Manslaughter x8 * Attempted Murder x3 * Attempted Murder of a Government Employee x6 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x30 * Battery x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x7 * Brandishing non Firearm x3 * Burglary x1 * Criminal Possession of Government-issued Firearm x2 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x52 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x73 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Threats x2 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x29 * Cultivation of Marijuana x1 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x4 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x7 * Escaping Custody x4 * Evading x11 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x9 * Failure to Stop x1 * Failure to use Turn Signal x3 * Felony Possession of Cocaine x1 * Felony Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance x2 * Felony Possession of Crack Cocaine x1 * Felony Possession of Marijuana x2 * First Degree Robbery x2 * Grand Theft x1 * Grand Theft Auto x3 * Illegal Passing x1 * Impersonation x1 * Jailbreak x1 * Joyriding x30 * Kidnapping x27 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x16 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance "OXY" x30 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x22 * Misdemeanor Possession of Marijuana x2 * Negligent Driving x5 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Possession of Drug Paraphernalia x1 * Possession of Stolen Goods x2 * Possession of a Silencer / Suppressor x2 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x4 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x7 * Reckless Driving x2 * Reckless Evading x64 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Removed Weapons License x1 * Resisting Arrest x60 * Robbery x41 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Trespassing x1 * Vandalism x2 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: 12 points (Valid) Trivia & Notes * Buddha likes to call Saab a woman killer, as well as teasing him about it. However, Buddha was the one who actually killed Jackie and he actually kills more woman than Saab. Gallery langb.png|Lang dfcf98acd4a70d2b4923e17be6741ea2.png|Leanbois Lang 1f3973f8479544b3678aea8b94d1d0d4.png|Monkey Mask Lang crimeschool.JPG|Buddha's Crime School Mothersoffice.JPG|Lang shows Mother her office FRc0N14.png Category:Male Category:Characters